


I still love you...

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, but it's not, it was supposed to be full of fluff, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akashi and Kuroko both are already 21 they bump into each other while shopping. Kuroko invites Akashi for a drink to talk about his feelings but... It didn't go the way he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still love you...

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a happy little fanfic about AkaKuro meeting again once they grow up but then a song came on and I wrote this instead....

"Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko tried to make sure that Akashi was listening.

"What?" The heterochromatic eyes sent Kuroko a small yet sharp glare. Akashi's voice was filled with confidence and superiority.

"Y-You... Do you rememeber..?" Kuroko slightly frowned as he continued to watch the red haired man.

Akashi's gaze remained the same as he spoke again. "I do remember you. You're Kuroko Tetsuya. We went to the same middle school and competed against each other during High School."

Kuroko sighed. "No.. I mean, do you remember our promise..?"

 _Of course he did._ "No." Akashi's glare turned into an unreadable look. "I don't remember our promise." He slowly took a sip out of his still hot coffee. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Kuroko watched as Akashi checked his phone. They bumped into each other while out shopping and Kuroko invited Akashi for a drink. He wanted to ask... to ask if he still loved him. "I... I don't believe you, Akashi-kun." He looked down at the straw of his milkshake while the red head looked up at Kuroko. "You do... Don't you?"

Akashi looked away.

"You... back in high school, we we used to date, you promised to never leave me. To never leave my side..

"But you played with my feelings, right? You made me fall for you. You made me fall for you real hard. You said you would never leave me..."

"Tetsuya that was three years ago. We're both 21 now. I don't need you now." _But he did.._ "You don't need me either..." He glared at Kuroko again and sipped at his coffee. 

The smaller of the two gently flinched. His shoulder began to gently shake. "I-I don't... I don't b-believe you, Akashi-kun. I can't... I... you... you said you loved me...

"You don't just say that to someone you.. don't love. It felt right... at least to me. I... I loved you. I really did..." He fought back the tears and took a sip of his milkshake. 

"Tetsuya..." Akashi sighed and looked straight at Kuroko. "Like I told you, that was three years ago. It was nothing more than puppy love. I was lonely."  _and he still is._ "I needed someone who would give me affection." The red head looked away and tried to ignore the shaking shoulders of the boy he loves... even the quiet sob that escaped from him. 

Kuroko had to hold back the tears. He couldn't cry in front of Akashi. He had to... be strong. Akashi was right. It was puppy love. He's being clingy now. He knew he was.. being used...  _right? Right?_ He took a deep breath and looked up at Akashi. "You're right. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I used to think I loved you and my current feelings are just... messed up. I was mistaken to think that I still love you. It was only puppy love."  _He didn't want this. He didn't want this to be over._ "I've finished my milkshake now so I'l be going."  _Liar. He just wanted to escape. He was about to break down. Kuroko wouldn't let Akashi see him like that._

"Did you say you lo-"  _He loves him. They still love each other..._

Kuroko quickly interrupted. "I won't bother you... ever again." He sadly smiled and got up from his seat. Akashi's widened eyes were watching all his movements. "Besides, even if I did still love you,"  _which he does,_ "There's nothing that could be done about it. You're probably m-married to a beautiful woman. I... I hope your life s-stays perfect."  _It won't be without his Tetsuya._ "I'll... I'll be going n-now..."  _Don't leave him._

"Tetsuya, wait!"  _But he won't._

"Goodbye, Akashi-kun. I hope our fates never tangle again."  _Akashi would always say that their fates were 'luckily' tangled together._ _  
_

"Wait!"  _They were so happy together._

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." Kuroko turned on his heel and walked out of the cafe before Akashi could react.  _It's over._

"Tetsuya... you... still love me?" Akashi stood up from his seat when his phone rang. He immediately picked up.  _It's all over._

"What is it, Reo?" 

"Was that him, Sei-chan? The guy I was supposed to make sure you never meet again?"

"H-How do you-"

"You texted me saying to call you in a few minutes. Your voice is... making it obvious. Was it him?"

"...Y-Yes..."  _It was his fault that ~~his~~  Tetsuya is gone now._

"Sei-chan... Come over to my house. I've got movies, blankets and pillows. We can get ice cream too."

"...He said he still loves me..."  _It's all over now though._

"Come over now. I'll make you lots of Tofu soup." 

...

_That won't heal two broken hearts though. It's too late now. Their fates will never tangle with each other... ever again._


End file.
